Soccer Spy
by CammieMorganSoccer2
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a spy in training at the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. This summer she will have to put her spy skills to use in order to appear like a normal teenager, while at Soccer Camp with Bex, Liz and Macey. How can one soccer game lead to the most dangerous mission in Cammie's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is is my first ever story on this site and I can't wait for people to read this first chapter! I am open to criticism and would love to know what you think of this story! If you have any suggestions on how to improve it or don't like something about it, please don't hesitate to tell me in one of your reviews. I am not one to write big comments before a story (I will probably not write one before most chapters) and so I will let you read !**

My name is Cammie Morgan. I attend the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Most of the world believes that my school is just full of snobby, rich brats, but we are really spies in training.

It is Sunday night and my internal clock is telling me that it is 6:00pm- time for dinner in my mum's office.

Just like every Sunday night, I left my roommates (who were getting ready to go to dinner with the rest of the school) and made my way to where my mum was standing by the microwave, no doubt cooking a disgusting frozen meal for our dinner.

"Come in kiddo," my mum said as she noticed me standing at the door.

I walked in and sat down, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"Mum, I know that you want to protect me from the dangers of being a spy, but I want to have the chance to be a spy and a teenage girl know that I love soccer and I would really love to go on the Summer Soccer Camp. Bex, Liz and Macey want to go too and an ex-CIA agent is the head of it. I know what your going to say but...,"

"You can go," my mum cut in.

"I knew your were going to say that, but it isn't fair that I can't play soccer and...wait WHAT?" I suddenly realised that my mum had agreed and ran to hug her. "I don't know what to say, thank you so much."

"Go pack your bags, you leave first thing tomorrow morning," my wonderful mother says as I run out the door.

I walked back into my room to find my three best friends (Bex,Liz and Macey) already packing busily.

We exchanged excite glances as I began packing my stuff as well.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to spend the summer playing my favourite sport with my favourite people in the world.

The only problem is that I was going to have to pretend to be a regular teenage girl and NOT a spy, for the whole summer.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter, I just wanted to know what you think about it before I continue with longer ones! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Thanks for giving me such positive feedback. I will try to update every couple of days but I get a lot of homework. **

**To answer some questions:**

**Maybe there will be Zammie. Maybe not. I don't want to spoil what is gonna happen in the story but I really love Zach (hint).**

**Summertime15- yes! I can't wait either. Let's just say I am considering throwing in few moments where his soccer uniform doesn't include a jersey! Hehe.**

I wake up when I sense the sun rising and grab my bags. Bex, Liz and Macey wake up shortly after and do the same.

Once we are dressed we walk out of the school and jump in the black Audi waiting for us.

I wave goodbye to my mum and Mr. Soloman and watch the school disappear into the distance.

Soon we arrived at the Airport and quickly filed into The McHenry's private jet. We are soon ready to take off and I am so excited for to reach our destination.

I soon got bored and my spy instincts began too kick in. I began to notice things:

Number of times Macey looked down at her perfectly manicured fingernails in search of a problem: 36

Number of times Bex threatened to beat up the flight attendant for calling her Rebecca: 2

Number of times I stared at my soccer ball fantasising the coming weeks at soccer camp: 6

After 2hrs 2mins 31secs exactly, we finally arrived in Kansas City.

We then jumped into a cherry-red Ferrari and drove for 30mins 3secs until we reached the camp.

We were allocated a cabin on the East side of the park and swiftly made our way over.

After sweeping the room for bugs (finding none), Bex, Macey, Liz and I unpacked and got into our soccer gear.

We then memorised the grounds.

We still had time before the camp had to gather for the Annual Soccer Camp Bonfire so we decided to practice shooting on one of the many soccer fields.

When we got to the field, only one person was occupying it. He was shooting from outside the 18 yard box and was extremely accurate. I instantly grabbed a ball, put it on the half-way line and took a shot. It landed perfectly in the top right corner. The boy turned around and said cockily "Lucky shot".

I just grinned, placed another ball in front of me and made the exact same shot as before, landing in the top right corner of the net. With that I walked away. I don't get it, why do guys always underestimate girls that play soccer? It looks like I would be in for one hell of a summer!

**So what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow Gallagher Girls (and boys)! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. School was getting really tough towards the year and I have also been a little busy during the Christmas holidays! Unfortunately I am halfway through my Summer break, but I still have 4 more weeks to get stuck into writing this fanfic!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers! If anyone has any suggestions for the story, please don't hesitate to let me know! Enjoy!**

It is now 7:02 precisely and my friends and I are sitting around the bonfire waiting for the Camp Leaders' announcements.

"Tomorrow we will start trials and select a boys team and a girls team. We will need to elect captains for both of these teams and anyone who is not put into either team will be played in a mixed team, where it is non-competive and you will only train to improve your skills. If anybody has a problem with the team in which you have been placed, then I would suggest to go home, train and come back better for next year. This is a competitive camp and we will not hesitate to pick only the best players," Laura the Camp Leader stated. Along side her stood all the other coaches and group leaders.

We were then sent back to our cabins to get a good nights sleep in preparation for tomorrow. I slipped into my bed and drifted back to sleep.

I wake again at dawn and decide to go for a short jog with Bex. Of course a short run in spy terms means around 10miles.

After running for around 2 minutes, I completely zoned out. It was as if I was the only person in the world and I could run through anything. Suddenly I feel my body jolt and look down to see the boy from yesterday on the ground smirking up at me. I mutter "Sorry" and continue to run. I was always the fastest runner at Gallagher, which is why it surprised me when I felt someone by my side. At first I thought it was only Bex, but then I realised that it was that annoying and cocky boy once again.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Zach. Zach Goode," he said while smirking. Ugh, why did he have to be so arrogant and stuck up.

"Cammie Morgan," I mumble half-heartedly.

Zach started to speak but I interrupted,"I don't really care what you have to say. You're just another jerk that thinks girls can't play soccer."

I was expecting him to get mad, but he just smirked and walked away.

I could tell that it was now time to start the tryouts so I sprinted back to the cabin and got change into a Manchester United jersey with 'Morgan' and the number '2' on the back. I put on my orange and gold NIKE Mercurial boots and headed off to Field 1- where the trials were commencing.

The boys and girls were split up and separated into four small games. I played right defender and no one got past me, giving the goalkeeper an easy time. My team couldn't score any goals and even though I was playing at the back and was nowhere near the goals, I took a shot and it landed perfectly in the bottom right corner. I saw the coaches nodding their heads and pointing at me. We ended up winning 27-0, with me scoring all of the goals.

Soon the trials were over and it was time for selections. Laura stepped up to the microphone and began to call out the girls team:

Macey McHenry- Left Mid

Liz Sutton- Right Striker

Demi Franco- Centre Mid

Rebecca Baxter- Centre Back

Bethany Tomlinson- Goalkeeper

Cameron Morgan- Right Back

The list went on, but as soon as I saw my friends and I on it, I ran to hug them. I saw the new boys team celebrating over their selection and immediately felt sorry seeing the sad faces on the players put onto the mixed team and I was glad that I wasn't on it.

Soon Laura called us over and announced the captains. My name was called out and I gave a celebrating look to my friends. It was time for the boy's captain to be announced and I was just praying that he would be a decent player, with a good personality and dedication. I would be spending a lot of time with him, as we would be leading the training sessions together.

Laura positioned the microphone in front of her once more "Congratulations to the 2015 Summer Camp boys captain..."

Oooh cliffy! Sorry guys. Review and tell me who u think the captain will be!

Ps. I won't update until I get 5 reviews!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
